


a birthday present of sorts

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "I'm not drunk enough for this."





	a birthday present of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by to-kill-a-mockinggirl over on tumblr.

Staring into his pint glass, Cormoran sighed. “I’m really not drunk enough for this.”

Ilsa took his arm, hauling him away from the bar.

“It’s your birthday, Cormoran Strike, and if you can’t manage a grin I will absolutely not tell you what I’ve just overheard Robin saying on the phone,” Ilsa said.

Cormoran bared his teeth in a parody of a smile. Ilsa laughed.

“Close enough. She’s just broken up with that awful stockbroker. Go buy the girl a drink, there’s a lad.”

He swung around and was off like a shot. Ilsa nodded at a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Request your own drabble in the comments or on tumblr any time @ lovbeeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
